


Between Us

by slowedsadism



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, FBI is included, Guns, Helicopters, Museums, Museums Thieves, Shooting Guns, jewel thief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowedsadism/pseuds/slowedsadism
Summary: Annie Leonhart, the well-known museum thief is close to finishing her organization’s diamond colors collection when an unknown woman shows up, trying to be apart of her band of thieves. The two get to know each other and eventually fall in love. When she finds out she’s been hiding secrets all this time, she attempts to pull her onto her side. Will she succeed with her organization’s pride or will she risk it all for love?
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Blood Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter of this fic, I will be updating bi-weekly so stay tuned for each update!

The moonlight shined the night sky, the white light of the museum lit the figures of a team that was currently getting ready to cause some mishap. Shadows made themselves presents on top of the building, everyone dressed in all black and being carefully dressed in a way that completely concealed them.

The red light shined bright in the sky and under Annie's feet. The diamond was a deep crimson color, the light illuminating the inside of the museum and slightly decorating the outside. "It's so beautiful, like the color of blood," Annie whispered, a slim twinkle of awe in her eyes. She pursed her lips, the woman leaning down and tapping her fingers against the glass of the display.

Reiner looked over and replied to her statement with a 'you're weird', before handing her the black hooks to wrap and she secured them around her waist. She locked them carefully in place, the straps wrapping around her legs and now she was hoisting them around her shoulders and neck. She pulled at the tools around her body, making sure they were completely secure.

"Hey, where's the beginning of that rope hoisted?" Annie asked, a piece of her hair floating in the wind. Reiner replied, holding the rope in his hand, "It's wrapped around the helicopter, just like you asked." Annie nodded before holding her hands out for the suitcase that was going to be used to hold the jewel.

Reiner tossed it to her, Annie catching it and grabbing the velcro strap that was attached to it and slinging it over her shoulder. Annie then grabbed the glass cutter and the oil before applying it to the cutter and cutting a slightly neat rectangle that was her size. She held out her hand for the suction cup that would remove the glass from its place so she can sneak inside the building. Reiner tossed to her, the woman sticking the suction cup against the ceiling and pulling the neatly cut glass from the ceiling of the building.

She pulled the piece out with protective gloves to prevent her from being cut. She grabbed her night vision goggles and wrapped them around her head. She then turned them on, being able to see each item on display in the dark from this height. She set the glass piece to the side before standing up and then settling herself inside the hole and looking back at Reiner who nodded and she let go, being lowered down slowly, letting out a small grunt from being suspended in the air.

She saw red lines around her, making her sigh in annoyance. "When will they learn?" She whispered to herself, finding a place to land safely so she wouldn't end up triggering the alarm. She found the perfect spot, standing on her tiptoes so she wouldn't trigger the alarm before sliding in between the lines. She started reaching her arm out, doing a practiced and precise front flip before raising her hands in the air and looking around for a way to leave and find the control room.

She made sure to twist and contort her body so she'd fit in between the red lines; the black Annie was wearing blending into her surroundings, making the thief almost invisible. She sighed before making her next move, slowly but surely reaching the end of this web of lines that were a feeble attempt at security.

She flowed through and advanced, reaching the stairs that led to the control room. She ran towards the top of the staircase before hearing a human sneak themselves behind her, making her turn around in subtle alarm.

Annie couldn't make out their face, looking down to see a gun in their hand. She slowly made her way towards them, Annie knowing that they couldn't see her well. The thief raised her hand and snatched the object before putting it inside her holster and kicking her knee under the guard's neck knocking them to the ground. Annie looked over and saw them unconscious before running to the control room.

She chuckled before kicking the door opening, peeping another guard sitting in a chair. She saw him pull out a gun and she ran face-first into him, hearing a gunshot echo across a room. Annie grabbed him by the waist and slammed him into the ground. She gave him a harsh uppercut to the jaw, knocking him out and taking his gun, staring at the weapon before scoffing, "I hate these things." Putting in her holster to save for later.

She looked across the control room, seeing all the lights flashing and footage of her current actions replaying on the screen. Annie tapped the earpiece that was currently attached to her ear before saying, "I need the directions to get rid of the security and to erase the footage." She heard the voice of her programmer, Zeke on the other line say, "Press the C4 button on the left and then type the phrase 'sixty-three rubies' then all the controls will disable."

Annie did as she was told then she heard the loud whirring of a computer working then saw the red lights go out one by one. "I'm currently erasing the footage as we speak, and editing you out of the video," Zeke said, Annie, waiting for him to finish so she could move on. "3, 2, 1, and done," Zeke announced, Annie backing away from the control panel. "Thanks, Zeke." She whispered before setting herself on her heels.

She ran out of the room, turning on the stairs and walking down the halls; the floor plan of the museum making itself present in her head. She saw the light of the Blood Diamond, and her mouth watered at the sight. Annie walked up to the alluring and impressive display. There it was, a beautiful dark red diamond sitting on a small pillow made of purple silk; gold decorating the sides of the pillow. The diamond itself was carved carefully and meticulously into a round shape, absolutely perfect in every way.

Annie grabbed her tools out of her pocket setting them next to her. The thief grabbed a saw blade, running it slowly across the glass that was barricading her from the prize. She then cut a hole on top of the glass box, hearing the scrape of metal against the glass. Sparks flew, electric-looking flashes flying in the air and quickly dissipating in midst of their flight.

She pulled out a web full of suction cups and pulled the circle out of the glass cube. She set the glass to the side, hand reaching inside the display. Her hand made contact with the exquisite jewel. She looked over her shoulder, shaking her head and searching for any signs that she could possibly be rushed. She then grabbed the strap that held the suitcase that sat on her back and took it off, setting it down before her and putting codes on each of the knobs that kept the container locked.

The suitcase was lined with black silk, a metal box sat in the middle that was twice the size of the actual diamond. Annie opened it, placing the jewel inside there before closing and locking everything shut then she ran to the belt that hung in the middle of the museum. She hoisted the straps around her shoulders and waist before tugging the string and feeling herself rise from the ground.

Annie grunted before standing on the ceiling. She looked around, face stoic and eyes piercing; the thief finally pulling the suitcase from behind her and proudly saying,

"Mission accomplished." The woman raised it before cackling and showing it off. The men in the helicopter and the roof of the building exclaimed and clapped.

She ran and hopped inside and putting the suitcase under the passenger seat of the helicopter before taking a seat and grabbing the headphones that sat on the dashboard.

They landed at the hideout, the sun rising on the horizon line. Annie looked over and hopped the helicopter, feet hitting the pavement. The hideout was in the Colorado desert, having been hidden from any close urban cities. It was a big helicopter landing that sat on top of the desert ground, concrete pavement covering the top of the building that rested underground.

Annie opened the hatch that led to the hideout. She turned around to latch onto the ladder that led downstairs while yelling, "Sore Loser!" for the security systems.

Annie looked around before landing on the floor and yelling, "Pass the suitcase, Reiner!" The man looked behind him while on the ladder and dropped the box so Annie could catch it. She jumped in the air catching it, the iron item landing in her hands and knocking into her with a slight force.

"Damn, it's heavy." She said, turning down the hall and walking to the safe room. Annie heard a beep on her earpiece, tapping it to answer the call. "What's up?" She said, tilting her head. Zeke on the other side replied to her question, "We got a newbie." Annie raised her eyebrow, confused on what he meant by that statement. Annie pressed the communicator and said, "Hold on I gotta put this stuff in the safe."

She walked up to the painting of her current superior, Theo Magath. The expensive painting had her wondering and imagining herself taking up the space of the art instead. Putting the box on the expensive oak table before her and then taking the painting down and pressing the combination in the keypad, Annie turned the knob towards its correct combination.

"Retina scan is required to go any further." A feminine voice echoed through the safe room... The light on the side of the long box turning red, waiting for her to show her eye. Annie bent down holding her eyelids open for the computer, the machinery whirring before pushing the door open. "Welcome, Annie Leonhart." The voice said.

The safe room was bright, some items in a box, others on shelves and some on the table. There was the rainbow diamond collection, right in the middle of the trophy room. Annie looked over at her organization's collection, having the collection of the largest set of diamonds in the world sitting in front of her. "One more left to go." She opened up the empty glass display The woman said to herself, laying the diamond on the velvet pillow and putting the glass box on top of it, making it look the same way it did in the museum.

Annie ran out of the room, closing the door; the door automatically locking and hanging the painting back in its place before running to meet this 'newbie' Zeke told her about.

Pieck stood outside the commons room, nodding at Annie before saying, "She's inside." She looked at her and walked inside.

She saw her, black hair filling her senses, a woman sitting at the table; possessing voluminous pink lips and porcelain skin.She was looking the other way; not noticing her presence and then she turned forward and raised an eyebrow before asking lowly, "Annie Leonhart?"

"Correct, but I prefer to be called Annie."


	2. The Tybur Robbery Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annie in a position of power>>>>

"Full name."

"Mikasa Ackerman."

"Age?"

"21 years old."

"Why are you here?"

Annie wanted to ask her how she got here, but decided to tackle that question for another day.

"I'm here to help you finish your collection, the diamond colors." Mikasa stated bluntly, hands on top of the steel table.

Annie's eyes went wide at her sudden statement, putting both her hands on the table, leaning in trying to see what she was trying to do. A stoic and cold face looked back at her, gray eyes grazing and slowly piercing through her soul. Annie had enough, this had to be some sort of joke.

_"How the fuck-"_

She grabbed her switchblade that sat in the holster of her belt and raised it from the curve of her waist. She held the weapon behind her back, wanting to see if Mikasa sensed any danger and how she would react. Annie gave her a suspicious look, narrowing her eyes at her statement. After a few minutes of waiting in silence, Annie finally made her move.

She ran behind her, unsheathing her blade and pulling the other girl's hair, putting the knife to her throat. She had the crook of her blade directly on her carotid artery, pressing down slightly to ensure her seriousness about this whole thing. Waiting for a reaction from the seemingly emotionless girl, Annie watching as her throat moved to protect itself from Annie'sthreat. Mikasa took a deep breath in, swallowing slowly. Her eyes met Annie's again; Annie finally meeting her gaze from an elevated level.

"Who the fuck do you work for?" She heaved out, applying more pressure to the middle of her neck. Mikasa stayed perfectly calm, eyes only blinking a little bit faster to show her nervousness. "I asked, who do you work for?" Annie asked, keeping her voice steady but made the volume of it higher.

Annie stared straight into her soul, steel eyes meeting gunmetal. She knew too much for her own good. A simple phrase had Annie shaking in her boots but she refused to show it. Annie would hate to spill blood so soon, but she knew too much. Annie kept her ice-cold gaze, trying to break her with the threat of death.

"No one, I work for no one." Mikasa said, almost whispering and trying to not cut herself on the serrated edges of Annie's switchblade. Annie pulled back and turned to the side of the room, walking to the drawer that sat on the side of the wall. She pulled out a vial, gloves, a thin stick, and a camera.

"You wanna be a part of this?" The blonde asked, trying to make sure she was serious about this. The other woman nodded before looking at the thin stick in her hand. Annie shook her head, surprised at her eagerness to be in the presence of constant danger. "Of course you do." Annie pursed her lips in solemnity. She picked at the stick, "Because if you didn't, I would kill you."

"Now, hold out your hand." She said so she could take the ravenette's blood.

She looked over at her with a 'more than serious than life itself' look. Wanting to scare Mikasa away, but failing to do so. An intense gaze in her eyes wandering over Mikasa's form. "Once you're a part of this group, there's nowhere in the world where you'll go and we can't find you." She leaned forward, making sure the woman understood what she was saying.

"They have eyes all around the world, who are completely loyal to this organization and this organization alone." She said, almost dangerously. "This is your last chance before you're a part of this forever." Annie announced, nothing but complete seriousness lacing her voice. Mikasa looked her in the eyes before letting out a loud, "I'm ready."

Annie nodded before putting the light blue gloves on her hands and grabbing the stick and an alcohol pad and rubbing it on her finger. She pricked the skin, watching as her finger flinched and tried to back away at the sudden intrusion. Blood made itself visible, crimson spreading across her finger.

Mikasa watched her collect the liquid inside the clear vial. Annie putting her finger over the tube.

The crimson liquid filled the inside of the tube, dripping down and staining the plastic. Annie put a cork on the bottle before grabbing the alcohol pad and then wrapping her finger in a small bandage so it could heal. She then took pictures of Mikasa's retina, holding the girl's eyes open.

Annie left the room, giving the vial to Pieck so she could store the sample, along with the pictures of Mikasa's retinas inside of the medical bay. Annie walked back into the room, looking at Mikasa and stating, "Dinner's at 11, and tomorrow is your initiation." She put the tools up and walked out the door, commanding Porco to put Mikasa inside one of the guest rooms.

Annie fidgeted with her fork, feeling eyes pierce the side of her body. The dining hall was lit, everyone at their respective places taking a seat. Mikasa sitting at a table far from the wall. She was staring at Annie, the blonde feeling her stare on her. She didn't look back due to her hesitation to cause a scene. She took another bite of her food, taking a sip of the drink that was right next to her plate, and sighed.

"I don't trust her," Zeke muttered typing on his computer. "The top six and our superiors are the only people who know about the collection, or we should be the only ones that know about the collection." Her comrade claimed, uploading the floor plan of the new building they were planning to raid. Annie rolled her eyes and said, "But she's a little smarter if she mentioned that and survived."

Annie sat on the leather couch they had in the commons room and replied, "Well I can't kill her because I have to find out where she got the information from, and then I'll kill her and the snitch who told." Annie letting out a low groan at the idea. She was a squad leader, not a higher-up. She knew she had to inform her leaders about this, but was afraid they might ruin her plans too soon. Even though Annie knew of this, she also knew she should tell them as soon as possible.

It was going to take a lot of convincing for this to happen, because if anybody knew about this type of information they would have been killed on the spot; absolutely no hesitation. But Mikasa had to have got the information from somewhere, and just needed to know who; then everything would be fine. Annie grabbed her phone, "I'm sending out the challenger, we're having an outing." Annie tapped her nails on the screen, making arrangements for tomorrow. 

She needed to know if she could trust her judgment and find out what was really going on.

The challenger stood outside its matte black surface shining in the desert sun. Annie put on her designer glasses and looked the other way, trying to find the newbie. She saw Mikasa walk towards her dressed in the usual uniform, hand over her face to hide from the sun. "You're late," she said, putting the gloves on her hands looking over at the woman's scrunched-up face. "That won't fly with me when you're with me, Ackerman." Annie asserted, walking over to the car and running her gloved hand over the car door.

Mikasa nodded, opening the door to the challenger and hopping inside. Annie did the same, removing the glasses from her eyes so she could drive. Mikasa buckled her seatbelt and said, "You can call me Mikasa." She looked at her, waiting for a response. Annie felt the need to tell Mikasa off, sensing that she was questioning her authority. But alas, that option was not necessary in Annie's thinned plane of resources.

"I'll call you whatever I want." She replied, putting the key into the ignition. She turned the key, popping her knuckles before grabbing the steering wheel. Mikasa looked the other way, before putting on her gloves and seatbelt. Annie pressed the gas and drove off, the tension high inside of the car. Ackerman, now known as Mikasa nodded her head to the other girl's cold words.

Mikasa watched as they pulled up to a mansion, all white with some golden designs in the wood, a fountain in the front, with a lush garden and an expensive foreign car in front. Annie went to the backseat, grabbing four guns and two masks, the masks were black with stars placed where the eyes were supposed to be. Annie handed Mikasa one of the latter; "Here, you're going to need this." She turned off the car, putting the keys inside the pocket that sat on the pair of her cargo pants.

Mikasa stared and looked at Annie, who was now putting on her mask. "What, you thought this was gonna be a picnic in the park?" She asked in irony, grabbing the gun and cocking it. Annie put the two guns inside her pockets that sat on the long coat she was wearing. Mikasa hesitantly grabbed her mask and put it on, doing the same with her gun, and got out of the car.

"This is the house of the most annoying ass museum owners in the world," Annie disclosed, slamming the door to the car pressing the lock button on the keys that sat in the palm of her hands. Mikasa looked behind her, the other girl putting the gun inside the holster inside of her pants and walking up to the door, ringing the doorbell.

The door opening, revealing a petite woman in an apron. She said not noticing the situation she was in, "Hi what can I do for you-"

Annie put the gun straight in between her eyes and replied to her polite question, "You can show us where Mr. Tybur is and we won't kill you." The woman on instinct, raised her hands, eyes going wide and a gasp leaving her lips. Annie watched as she came down from her state of slight shock, before watching the woman put her hands on her sides. The woman trembled in fear, nodding her head and saying with a tremble in her voice, "Of course."


End file.
